


Lies

by evelynIttor



Series: Hell Recovery Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Complicated Relationships, Hell Trauma, Multi, Therapy, back from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people ask if they’re together, Sam’s never sure what to say. After all, when you’re in a relationship with your brother and his girlfriend, how do you define it? Cotton candy bingo prompt Creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Dean went with Lisa to Ben’s Parent-Teacher Interview. They’d been living together for a year now and she asked. He hadn’t been to one of these things since Sam was in the elementary school.

“Mr. and Mrs. Braeden right?” The young woman showed them into her classroom and motioned for them to sit on the chairs in front of her desk.

“Ms. Braeden, actually.” Lisa corrected. “And this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester.” 

\--

“Winchester!” 

Dean pulled his grease covered hands from the engine of the car he was working on. Some kid had attempted to do his own oil change and managed to spill it everywhere and then started a fire trying to clean it up. “Yeah?” He called back, heading for the sink.

“Your wife’s on the line. Says she needs to talk to you.”

“Fuck.” Dean added gasoline and soap to the water. If Lisa was calling him at work, something had gone bad with Sam. “Be there in a minute.”

He never bothered to tell them that he wasn’t actually married to her.

\--

“It’ll be good for you.” Dean reminded Sam again. “Look, we’re almost out of the meds Bobby sent and he doesn’t want to send them through the mail. Either you drive to his place or you go in there and talk to her.”

Lisa rubbed Sam’s arm. “It’ll be short and we’ll be right outside. You can do it.” She squeezed his hand.

“Okay.” Sam let them pull him out of the car and walk into the building. It looked like any other corporate office space, the bland walls and quiet halls didn’t make you think Psych clinic.

“This is it.” Dean pushed open the door to Dr. A. Hewitt’s office. He went to talk to the receptionist while Sam and Lisa found seats in the plastic chairs around the edges of the room.

Sam felt terrible when the doctor came out to take him back. She was young and looked so innocent, he couldn’t tell her about Hell, about Lucifer, about the things that he was seeing right now. There was a line to walk, he couldn’t let her think he was too crazy, she’d try to have him committed.  
“Is that your girlfriend?” Dr. Hewitt asked, sitting in the armchair across from Sam. 

“Yeah.” He replied without thinking, because he really didn’t want to get into the weird Incestous relationship he had with his brother and his brother’s girlfriend. That stuff didn’t matter so much as 240 years of Hell. 

\--

“You sure you want to do this?” Dean asked again. There would be steaks grilling and hot dogs cooking over an open fire. 

Sam nodded and finished doing up the buttons on his short sleeved Oxford. “I haven’t thought about Hell in ages. I’ll be fine. Besides, if anything goes wrong, it’s just in the backyard.”

Dean led the way outside, carrying one of the fruit platters with him. He still didn’t get why someone else couldn’t hold this barbecue. Out of all of Lisa’s friends, why they had to pick her house to have it.

“Sam!” Lisa smiled when they came outside. “How are you doing?”

Sam grinned back and bent to kiss her, stopping before their lips touched. “Can I?” He asked, glancing at the gaggle of women Lisa taught yoga with.

She looked at them and at Dean. They didn’t talk about their relationship with other people. They didn’t really even talk about it with each other. She squeezed his hand and said, “better not. Come on, I’ll introduce you!” 

“Emily, this is Dean’s brother, Sam.” She started off with the closest woman.

“Your boyfriend, right?” Emily asked and it took Lisa a moment to realise she was talking about Dean, not Sam.

\--

“Hey sweetie.” Lisa kissed Dean when he came in the door and Sam followed her out of the kitchen to add his own lips to the mix.

“Guys, guys, I’ve gotta wash up first.” Dean raised his dirty hands and inched away from them.

“Supper’ll be done in about five minutes.” Lisa called after him as he headed for the stairs. “Ben, you hear that?”

“Coming!” The twelve year-old shouted down the stairs.  
\--

“Howdy boys.” Bobby stepped into the entrance way. He’d made the trip to see Sam and give Dean some back up on a hunt a few towns over.

“Hey Bobby.” Sam showed him to the living room. “Where’s your stuff? I’ll take it upstairs.”

Bobby waved him off. “I got a room at a motel. Figured the house must be pretty cramped. Dean said there was a spare room.”

“Yeah, it’s all yours.” Sam said, “You want me to bring it in from the car?”

“I can’t put you outta your room boy.” Bobby explained. “Motel’s not too far. I’m fine.”

“I don’t sleep in the spare room.” Sam spelled it out. 

“What, you sleep with your brother?” Bobby asked.

Sam shrugged, not hearing the joke for what it was.

“Holy shit kid, you serious?”

“What? Oh. . .” Sam looked away. He’d didn’t know what Bobby would think, how open minded he would be about it. “Yeah, and Lisa too.”

“You three dating or something?”

He shrugged again. “Or something. We don’t really talk about it.”

Bobby huffed. “So she’s your girlfriend and he’s your boyfriend?” He didn’t leave time for Sam to answer. “Sounds like a full bed.”

\--

“Bobby knows.” Sam told them that night when they were all settling down to sleep.

“He figured it out?” Dean asked sleepily. 

“Are you my boyfriend?” Sam asked his brother. “I mean, what do we call this?”

“Does it matter?” Lisa turned off the light and climbed into the bed on his other side. “Just don’t use lovers.”

“Sure lover girl.” Sam found her face in the dark and kissed her, she swatted him away and reached down to hold his hand.

“We’re in love.” Dean grumbled tiredly from the other side.

“Is that enough?” Sam inquired.

“It is for me. Go to sleep, some of us have to work in the morning.” Lisa ordered.


End file.
